Flying
by Vanestea
Summary: The war's coming. Her life's broken into pieces under her feet. And she's got only a few years to make it work, to build it all up again. Jude/OC, Max/OC, Sadie/JoJo, etc.  Long updates
1. She's Leaving Home  Prologue

_Prologue – She's Leaving Home_

The young woman closed the back door slowly. She had had enough of her parents, and her family, and all of the lazy slobs invading and portraying her life from their own eyes. They'd try to see her life and force her to do something, only to make it worse. It's was early morning, and Joan Parks stepped lively in the deserted streets of San Francisco. The young musician, and chemist, rubbed at her eyes furiously with the handkerchief held firmly in her hand. She had snatched the hankie before she left the house, when the tears ran amuck.

This was the day when Joan ran away from home, after living all her life feeling like no one in the world understood her. It appeared to her when she got to the subway that she had no where to go, no one to help her, and no plan what-so-ever. And that almost made her sob harder. But no, she had to be stronger than that. Joan shook her head furiously, and tucked the bass guitar further behind her back. All she had with her was $400 dollars, a bass guitar, a guitar pick, her handkerchief, a transcontinental railway in front of her, her backpack filled with toiletries and some clothing, in addition to the clothes on her back.

Where would she go? Joan, miss independent-I-don't-ask-for-help-from-no-one, was not the right person to plan for herself. She had gathered herself together now, and clamped her hand into a fist while she grabbed a magazine from a tray in the station. It was some sort of rap magazine. Wait-Rap…Rat…Joan scratched at the worn title with her finger nail, then shrugged and continued ready. Something caught her eye; it was a room rental in an apartment in New York. The village, Greenwich Village to be exact.

'Where the hell…whatever, I'm not complaining' the woman muttered to herself. She walked up to the ticket booth, and approached a sleepy young man with ruffled brown hair.

"Excuse me sir, how far does this train go?" Joan leaned against the booth with one arm. The man, without looking at her, uttered in a very harsh tone. "Does the words 'Transcontinental railway' mean anything to you?"

This didn't make Joan any happier in the situation she was in. "Does the words 'A punch in the face and feeding your balls to a squirrel' mean anything to you, jackass?"

The man's face turned white, and he slowly looked at Joan. "Oh, it's y-you!" He stuttered. Joan's eyes fell on the name tag stating 'Hi, my name is: Marlin' pinned to his uniform. "I'm going to speak to your manager, _Marlin_." She made sure to cover the sentence with extra venom. Marlin swallowed, and then spoke once more. "It goes up pass New York."

"You really don't know your states, do you?" She surveyed him with her cool, collected stare. Marlin shook his head frantically, and Joan laughed her melodic laugh. Her singing coach had poisoned her laugh, and she almost always sounded musical when she laughed. This made her live up to her attractive description.

Joan was born with dark, flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. She was 21 years old, and counting. And she stood at about 5' 5". The girl was a musician and a chemist in her spare time. She was also very attractive, as are all girls from West USA and strangely enough, Australia. Joan was also very collected, a bit hot-headed at times, humourous, independent, and magnetized to men with British accents and shaggy hair.

Marlin blushed furiously, but shook it off quickly and muttered to the girl. "Where are you headed then?" She took a moment to think, before responded in a positive tone. "Greenwich Village in New York, can you get me there?" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and winced as the wind howled in the grotty station.

"Sure thing, miss." Marlin handed her a printed ticket. "The train leaves in a couple minutes, any reason why you're out here so early?"

"I can't stand living in that house anymore, man. No one needs to tell me what to do…" Joan trails off and stares at the floor. Scanning it for anything interesting before looking up. "I'm sorry." The cashier shakes his head. Joan smiled, but frowned again. "It's not your fault; can you do me a favour though?" Marlin looked up at her, confused. "Tell Jim that I'll stop by from time to time." And this made the man laugh. Jim was Joan's employer, and he was a sweet 40 year old with blonde, slick back hair, and a cigarette wedged between his teeth. He never changed his greaser appearance.

"Alright, I'll do that." He nodded. "Thanks Mar, I'll be seeing you." Joan said, and waved before she boarded the train, backpack in hand.

It had been an hour since Joan boarded the train and 2 hours since she left. Her mother pulled herself from her bed and pulled a nightgown on.

At the same time, Joan was looking at the watch on her wrist, frowning. Remembering that this was the time her mother woke up at. She looked at the passengers around her, and started to whisper softly to herself.

'_Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins. Silently closing their bedroom door. Leaving the note that she hoped would say more. She goes downstairs to the kitchen clutching her handkerchief. Quietly turning the backdoor key. Stepping outside she is free._'

Joan looked out the window, and rubbed at her eyes, waiting for the tears to stop. She did truly love her parents, but this was something she had to do.

"_She…is leaving…home. She's leaving home after living alone…for so many years. Bye, bye_."

This was a different thing…not what her parents could help her with. She was, whether they liked it or not, leaving home.

"_Father snores as his wife gets into her dressing gown. Picks up the letter that's lying there. Standing alone at the top of the stairs. She breaks down and cries to her husband…"_

Joan's mother shook her husband frantically, tears streaming down her face.

"_Daddy our baby's gone!" _she whispered._ "Why would she treat us so thoughtlessly?  
How could she do this to me!"_

Joan sighed, and rubbed her arms as Goosebumps built on them. "_She…_"

'_We never thought of _ourselves.' her father muttered, furrowing his eyebrows and rereading the letter.

"_Is leaving…"_

'_Never a thought for ourselves…'_

"_Home…"_

'_We struggled hard all our lives to get by._'

Joan slammed her fist against the window, hating her reflection. "_She's leaving home after living alone for so many years!"_

'_Bye bye…'_

It had taken 2 days to get to New York, and Joan could feel the emotion build up in her throat, and managed to mutter to herself, more words of her true emotion.

"_Friday morning at nine o'clock she is far away. Waiting to keep the appointment she made. Meeting a bird from the music trade…_"

At the same time, her parents were calling all of Joan's friends, all of anyone who could have had contact with her before and after she disappeared. Her father had no luck, and neither did her mother. They wanted their baby back, but it looks like that wasn't going to happen.

"_She…_"

'_What did we do that was wrong?_'

"_Is having…_" Joan smiled weakly, and sobbed slightly.

'_We didn't know it was wrong…_'

"_Fun…_"

'_Fun is the one thing money can't buy._'

"_Something inside that was always denied for so many years…._"

'_Bye, bye…_'

Joan wiped her eyes, before stepping off of the New York bus towards a café, titled 'Café Huh?'. "_Bye, bye…_"

'_She's leaving home…_' "_She's leaving home…_"

'_Bye…_'

"_Bye…_" The woman knocked against the door and was ushered inside. Finally, she could start her life. Finally…she was leaving home.


	2. There's A Place

_Chapter 1 – There's A Place._

Joan finally finished climbing up the stairs, and panting, she knocked on the door wearily. The woman could here footsteps approaching the door from farther inside. While she waited, she examined the landing.

There were twisting and winding stairs that followed all the way down. The lobby and above had no dry walling, so it was all brick on the inside, slightly chipping. The floor and the follow up of the stairs were made of hardwood…or that other wood looking stuff…laminate was it called? She wasn't quiet sure.

If Joan wasn't so eager, she would definitely NOT be living here. But after concluding a bit, she **was **in the slums of New York. Plus it was kind of home-y already. Joan's thoughts were interrupted when an older looking woman opened the door.

She looked maybe 2 or 3 years older than Joan. Her visage was made up of tanned skin and wavy, reddish brown hair. Her attire was a simple robe and she wore a pair of slippers. 'Maybe she forgot I was gonna show…?' Joan thought to herself, smiling at the woman tensely. The woman's sassy and tired-looking brown eyes looked Joan over before beckoning her inside with a devious smile.

"C'mon in, honey." She nudged her head towards the contents of the apartment. Joan nodded and stuttered a 'thank you' before stepping inside, holding her bass close to her. "I'm Sadie, by the way," The lady turned to face the nervous girl. "Oh," Joan had attempted to shake Sadie's hand, but forgot her bass guitar that was held so nervously in her small hands.

She sent Sadie an apologetic look and Sadie just laughed. Joan managed to lower her guitar tilting against the frayed and old looking couch behind her. She raised her left and most dominant hand towards Sadie in a friendly manner and she shook her hand with a smirk. "I'm Joan Parks, sorry about that." She tittered quietly and the sassy lady motioned with her hand to the wind. "It's fine, don't worry about it. C'mere, I'll show you the rent."

Sadie led Joan to a small bedroom on the left side of the very home-y feeling kitchen. In all honestly, Joan already felt at home. Sadie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, her silk sleeve dipping a bit. "Here's what we have, we might have something bigger in a few months too-" Joan quickly interrupted her, however. "No no, it's perfect, really." Her hands waved frantically in front of her. Sadie smirked in an amused manner at her.

The room was small, but it would do for Joan needs. It had a mattress without a frame, but it had the box spring, which helped. The 'bed' was on the floor, over some drawers, and had a couple beige sheets. There stood a desk, chipped of dark chestnut wood in areas, in the corner. A wardrobe was squished between the bed and the wall with the entrance. The floor was hardwood with a shade of light brown, maybe oak.

"You seem eager; it'll take me a couple days though…" Sadie ran her fingers through her long hair thoroughly. The bass player cursed mentally and made a sound of disapproval in her throat. "But I like you kid, you can bring your bags in and whatever." The foxy woman shrugged, hiding the grin on her face. Joan literally tackled Sadie in a hug. "I love you forever, Sadie, really!" And with that, Joan rushed into the living room to grab her bass guitar.

Sadie shook her head with the same grin on her face. After Joan had her thank you seizure, Sadie took the liberty to show her around the loft. Sadie pointed to a clear door at the end of the hallway where the bathroom was. "That's me…out of bounds." She sent her a warning glare, and Joan stared back with her 'deer in the headlights' look. The landlady started laughing and added with the laughter clear in her voice. "But if you need anything, you can ask at anytime."

Joan nodded, more to herself than to Sadie. She looked around the loft for a minute, before turning to her new landlady once more. "Where's everyone else?" She tilted her head. Sadie shrugged and twirled the belt to her robe as she walked into the kitchen. "Out to lunch, maybe? I dunno, you can meet them later." She lifted a cup of water to her lips and eyed Joan, who was leaning in the doorway with a smile, thoughtfully. "So, judging from that bass you have out there, I guess you play?" Sadie asked after gulping down her water.

The bassist turned a light shade of pink, but nodded quietly. "Yeah, I do, I can sing a bit too…but I don't like singing in public…" She scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. Sadie looked at her with an amused expression. "I'm looking for a guitarist and a bassist for my band, why don't you play for me and one of my tenants?" There was a quizzical expression on her face now. Joan gulped, but figured she could maybe get paid out of the opportunity.

"Alright…" The bass returned with the woman when she walked back into the kitchen. Sadie sat beside an empty chair near the table. Joan sat in the chair, and plucked at her strings before deciding on something to play.

"_There is a place,  
Where I can go,  
When I feel low,  
When I feel blue.  
And it's my mind,  
And there's no time when I'm alone._

I think of you,  
And things you do,  
Go 'round my head,  
The things you said,  
Like "I love only you."

In my mind there's no sorrow,  
Don't you know that it's so.  
There'll be no sad tomorrow,  
Don't you know that it's so.

There is a place,  
Where I can go,  
When I feel low,  
When I feel blue.  
And it's my mind,  
And there's no time when I'm alone.

There's a place..."

When she slowed the song to its end, she could see Sadie attentively watching her out of the corner of her eye. She had not interrupted her song. Actually, she was bopping her head a bit at the same time. Joan put her bass down, and looked at Sadie for any signs of approval. Sadie nodded her head, as if thinking to herself more than Joan. "I think you'll do." She finally spoke after a few minutes, grinning ear to ear and getting up with her hand outstretched.

"Welcome to the music trade, Ms. Joan Parks."


	3. Come Together

_Chapter 2 – Come Together_

It had been about 5 or 6 months since Joan moved in with Sadie and some of her tenants. Around November, sometime after Thanksgiving. She felt completely at home there in New York. Her parents…well…she DID call them. She deserved credit for that, right? Anyway, Joan and Sadie had become very close over the months. Joan played with Sadie and her band regularly, however they still lacked a good guitarist, and so she had to substitute some times. But she did prefer bass over guitar most of the time.

Joan felt that she could talk to Sadie about anything. Men, her job, her customers, ANYTHING. Even feminine issues of the sorts. Joan had acquired a job as a waitress downstairs at 'Café Huh?'. It worked well; she got paid for gigs AND for her part-time job. Good pay, great people, push-overs, what more could she ask for? Well, that question would be answered…sooner or later.

"Sweet!" Joan heard Sadie cheer from the front door, slamming it behind her.

"What's up, Sadie?" One of the tenants asked her. Joan never found out her name, so she just called her Fro, since she had this huge head of hair in an afro. And there was also hippy guy…who she literally just called Hippy Man.

"Some people just called for Kyle's rooms; I have another two rooms to rent out!" She cursed. Joan stared at her from the kitchen with a cup in one hand and a drying towel in the other. Kyle…oh…Saxophone player tenant. She called him Sax.

"Y'mean Sax left?" Joan continued to stare nonchalantly. Sadie stared at her as if she was insane, and Fro did the same. Hippy Man grinned at her with an amused look in his eyes, pushing up his glasses. "I told you about five times!" Sadie laughed, walking into the kitchen pass Joan. She did a double-take at Fro and Hippy Man before turning to face Sadie with the same nonchalant look.

"So what idiots are gonna get stuck with us and our dope?" She followed coolly behind Sadie, and smiled when she chuckled. "You mean you and Hippy Man and your dope." Joan pretended to show a hurt face at this remark, holding her heart. "Oh don't bother." Sadie muttered, taking the cup from Joan's grasp and packing it away in the cabinet.

"Fine, I'll just go hang with Hippy Man!" Joan fake-sobbed and threw the towel at Sadie. Sadie threw it back and stared seriously at her. "Is you room clean?" She scolded with her eyes quietly. "Obviously, it's always clean. There's nothing IN there!" Joan hissed, and looked back at her scolding eyes with her own. "Why, when are they comin'?" Joan's words were cut short when a knock on the door rung in her ears and made Sadie perk up in her robe.

"NOW!" Joan ducked pass Sadie and literally threw herself at her wardrobe trying to find appropriate clothing. She could hear Sadie addressing the tenants in the other room clearly, almost in the same manner that she was addressed. Joan finally found a grey, almost-too-long t-shirt and a pair of jeans then ran into the bathroom across the hall after checking the coast to be clear.

Joan was about to zip her jeans up when her name came to her ears. Sadie was talking about her loud and clear through the door. Mentally throwing daggers through the door, she slammed her fist against it angrily. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" She shouted, and laughed sheepishly when she heard an unfamiliar yelp on the other side of the door followed by two exclaims of "What the hell!", a hearty British laugh, and Sadie's laughing acknowledge of 'I know, that's the point!'.

The bassist sighed, and started to brush her teeth. After a little bit of silence, she opened the door and walked into the kitchen, still brushing her teeth. There was a bright red-haired, almost auburn, girl about her age peering into her pot. She was obviously examining the contents of Joan's cooking pot in an attempt to figure out the people living here.

"Aye, examining me food?" Joan muttered through toothpaste in her fake British accent. The girl jumped and yelped, and looked back almost nervously. Then she sighed in relief at the sight of Joan. "Sorry, you scared me a bit." She sweat dropped and Joan smiled with the toothbrush still wedged between her lips. Joan rose her hand to signal 'one moment' before running off to spit out her toothpaste and returning to the dark auburn girl.

"Sorry about that," Joan grinned sheepishly. The girl shook her head, smiling. "It's fine, just try NOT to scare the crap out of me on a daily basis, hmm?" Joan caught on quickly and started to laugh. "That was you, huh?" She laughed again. The girl shrugged and glared a bit, but was otherwise in a good mood.

The bassist held out her cross-dominant left hand for her. "I'm Joan Parks, by the way." She smiled in a friendly manner. The girl examined her for a quick moment before shaking her hand with her right one. "I'm Michelle; PLEASE don't confuse my accent with a British one." She smiled back at Joan with a clouded expression behind her playful green eyes. Joan chuckled and released her hand.

"I understand, you've got an Australia accent, is that right?" Joan considered her appearance for a while before deciding that she had gotten her points right. Almost red hair, green green eyes, and hates to be determined as British. 'So she must be Australian,' she thought. "Yeah, I'm from up there…erm-" She stopped and blushed, embarrassed at her mistake and about to correct herself. "Down under you mean?" Joan beat her to it. Michelle laughed sheepishly and nodded.

Joan smiled at her. She liked this Michelle girl. With time she'd probably become attached at the hip to her. They stood awkwardly for a while, until Michelle started a new topic. "So…how long have you been up here in New York?" She started. Joan considered this for a moment before answering, "About 5 and a half months," Michelle nodded understandingly. "What brought you here?" She asked innocently. Joan went silent for a while.

Michelle held her hands up defensively. "Y-You don't have to answer that if you don't want to! I'm sorry." She stared apologetically. Joan shook her head before speaking again. "No, it's fine. I was sick and tired of my parents controlling my life and trying to see things from my point of view, so I ran away, what about you?" She concluded with an easy expression. On the inside, she felt like crying, but she was stronger than that.

"I came to see my friend Max; we've been friends for a long time…" She trailed off, smiling to herself. Joan already had a feeling that she could poke fun at this later, but stressed the LATER part in her mind. "And how long have you been up 'ere?" The bassist pressed on. "Got here last night." She tittered, and Joan chuckled weakly. "I see, well if you need anything important you can come to me or Sadie." The girl patted her new friend's shoulder, and Michelle smiled thankfully.

It was then that Joan realized there were three people who were outside the bathroom door with Sadie a few minutes before. "Where are the other tenants?" She peered into the living, hoping to find Sadie, but having no luck. Michelle looked at her, confused. "What now?" Joan looked back at her, grinning. "The other people renting a room, 'tenants' is a professional word…sorry." The bassist stood in front of Michelle once more.

"You mean my friends? Oh…they were with Sadie last time I checked, she was giving them a tour…where are you going!" She looked at a leaving Joan. "Who exactly am I looking for?" Joan looked back at her. "You just get up and leave when I'm talking to you! That's kind of rude!" She narrowed her eyes at Joan.

"Sorry." Joan replied, not sounding sorry at all, but in truth, was indeed sorry. Michelle sighed, teeming and already half-comfortable with this American. "One's blonde with messed up and horrible cut hair and the other is a tall brunette with a British accent." British accent made Joan turn around to face her with wide eyes. "Male British Tall Brunette?" She questioned.

Michelle blinked, slightly confused but all knowing at the same time. "Does it make a difference?" Before she could look at Joan again, the girl had disappeared again. Michelle sighed angrily and followed after the bits of the girl she could see throughout the loft.

"Sadie!" Joan called, and heard some muttering nearby. She called the landlady again, and was responded the second time. "Over here!" Joan followed the sound of her voice, and noticed (but wasn't bothered) by Michelle's huff behind her. The bassist finally found where the foxy lady was hiding and opened the door quickly. Sadie watched her closely when she entered, and so did the other tenants.

"What is it?"

Joan stumbled for a second in her mind. She marched in, but had forgotten an excuse. Then it hit her.

"I need more toothpaste, got any?"

She could hear Michelle giggle behind her and mutter 'Lame excuse.' behind her. 'Mental note, kick Michelle's ass later' she thought. Sadie sighed heavily, and one of the tenants chuckled quietly. "Go buy some more." She stated simply.

"I don't grow money out the ass, honey." Joan shot back, smirking when the tenant laughed again. Michelle also slightly laughed behind her and the other tenant she couldn't see scoff-laughed.

"Well you seem to, paying my rates." Sadie chuckled, and continued talking to the unseen tenant. The first tenant came over to Michelle and wrapped an arm around her. She hid a blush and smiled. Ah, THIS was the Max guy. Yes yes, this is certain. Joan smirked, and noted that this was not the British guy, but did take in his appearance. He had dirty blonde hair, a simple build, a good New Yorker look, and a sparkling personality.

"So this is that Joan girl?" He asked this more to Michelle than to Joan herself. Michelle nodded, and the man removed his arm from around Michelle quietly and shook Joan's left hand with his right. "Max Carrigan, and you are?" Joan laughed, and responded plainly with 'Joan Parks, please to meet you.'

"Where you from, Joan?" He grinned happily. Joan laughed. This guy had a good aura to him. "San Francisco, mister, Michelle tells me your where-abouts already." He looks pretend-shocked at this. "Oh really?" He nods to himself, "I see…well I'll just have to get the dirt on you, Miss Parks." He winks, and Joan blushes uncertainly. She definitely does not want to get mixed up with someone else's catch.

"R-Right…i-if you'll excuse me…" She walks around to meet Sadie's back, and places her head on Sadie's shoulder, looking at the man she was talking to, but still not SEEING. Max and Michelle had wandered back to the living room laughing by this time. Sadie looked down at Joan and groaned. "Can you stop interrupting me when I'm talking to tenants! You too curious and annoying!" Sadie breathes out quietly. Joan laughs at her and shakes her head. "You love me." And she knew this was true.

The tenant's laugh rang in her ears, melodically, and she knew she found the British boy. She had the strongest urge to tackle him into a hug. Boy did she love British boys. Especially the good-looking ones. She examined him carefully, not hearing a word Sadie was saying to her.

He had shaggy, dark brown hair, some stubble, and velvet brown eyes. They were soft, and hypnotized her with his cool, yet exciting stare. He was pale, like her, maybe a bit darker than her vampirism like skin. He wore a black thick sweater over a brown t-shirt and a pair of black worn jeans. He wore his trainers proudly, worn from the streets making them have just that much personality. He was perfect, and good looking, and oh so perfect-

"Joan!" Sadie's voice interrupted her thoughts like always. Joan's eyes looked over at her with narrowed pupils, a sign of 'I'll kill you later'. "What?" She hissed lightly. "Did you hear a word I said?" Sadie sighed angrily. "Not a word." Joan replied honestly, shrugging. The British man laughed a bit louder this time, and that made Joan smile.

Sadie tapped Joan on the head a little hard, and she hissed at her again. "This is Jude Feeny, Jude; this is my idiot landlady supervisor, Joan Parks."

Jude smiled in a friendly way and shook Joan's left hand with his soft right hand gracefully. "Pleasure to meet ya." He nodded his head with a smile. Joan thought she would have melted on the spot if she couldn't contain herself. She smiled back sweetly and shook his hand vigorously. "The pleasure's all mine." Sadie smirked at the two behind Joan.

"C'mon Joan, you gotta get to work! I didn't hire you for nothing!" Sadie tapped her foot impatiently, and Joan's gaze with Jude was cut off sadly. "Fine, whatever, it was nice meeting you, Jude!" Joan smiled, waving at him and bumping into the door before opening it to leave the room. She could faintly hear Sadie chuckling from her side of the loft.

Joan had quickly run off to the convenience store that stood light brightly pass the subway station. She quietly skimmed the store for essentials before her shift started at 'Café Huh?'. As she left the store, little plastic bags in her hands, she walked by the escalator and caught of glimpse of that one Homeless she had seen around town. He was humming a dark tone for a little bit, and Joan threw her change into his violin case that was open in front of him. He watched her leave, and when she was almost out of hearing range, he managed to mutter to his tune.

"_Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly…_" He started quietly, looking at Joan. Joan turned to him, suddenly recognizing the tune, but not placing where it came from…it was so familiar.

"_He got joo-joo eyeball, he one holy roller_." The man smirked at her, and looked up at a darker skinned man who was a few feet above on the escalator. 

"_He_ _got hair…down…to his knee-Got to be a joker he just do what he please!_" He grabbed the man's arm lightly but let him walk off quickly.

Joan started to walk away, and could hear another verse from the strip house nearby.

"_He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free!_"

"_Come together right now over me!_" She sung quietly, brushing the bag against her leg as she walked.

When she walked around the club hazardously, she could hear a faint guitar solo from inside 'Café Huh?'. The other Hippy man sung another verse across the street, undecipherable by Joan. The pimp guy from deeper in the 'Red Light District' was bouncing in the hydraulics in his car outside the Cafe, stroking his sex slaves' heads and singing aloud like the rest of the men outside.

"_He roller-coaster he got early warning  
He got muddy water he one mojo filter…_"

Different coloured neon lights flashed around the district, and Joan quickly took out a cigarette and had a smoke while watching the weird man. Many people passed her by, singing along with the sound of the city. This was the city's pleasure, how it felt, how THEY felt. The man's slaves continued to watch him greedily, and Joan shook her head. She took a long drag of the smoke, letting it drown her of her worries. 

_"He say "One and one and one is three"  
Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see!"_

Joan could slightly hear Sadie calling her from inside, and knew her time was up. The pleasure from the cigarette-and maybe even hormones-was overwhelming her. Throwing the bud down of the pavement, her shoe stomped it out and the woman glanced at the pimp once more.

_"Come together…right now…over me!_"

Joan smirked from the door, and held it open when she watched the man drive away after tipping his hat to her. She stretched her free arm out and kept the other as a support to the door. The bassist sighed, but still in a good mood, whistled as she closed the heavy door behind her.

"_Come together…come together…_"


	4. Why Don't We Do It In The Road?

_Chapter 3 – Why Don't We Do It In The Road?_

Max watched Jude sit absentmindedly beside him. Michelle gave him a look, and Jude just stared blankly at the two of them. Max sighed, tilting his head back against the couch and nudging his knee. "Hey man, thinking about my sister?" Michelle snickered at Jude's expression of confusion and of bliss. The British boy shook his head, and then pondered for a moment before speaking up.

"Well actually…s'mthin like that, you could say…" He nodded up and down a couple more times then necessary and stared at the carpet.

Lucy

Oh Lucy.

There was an appalling attraction to her, but suddenly the bassist he just met had pulled his heart in a whole different direction. Lucy…her beautiful blonde and silky hair. And those blue eyes! God, how she moved him. It was such an intense feeling, so abrasive-in a way.

Then there was Joan. Something about her was just…oh how it was hard to explain. She had those friendly cerulean eyes-or maybe sapphire? And her red hair, burning brightly, and strangely a tint of blood-like colour. Not that it should sound like a turn-off. Joan's personality had already had its toll on Jude. To be honest, this attraction was more loving than Lucy's attraction of lust. It was…something. There was something there….something…in the way she moved. Or maybe something in the way she acted?

A battle took place in his mind. The cogs were turning intensely. Jude raised a hand to his head and mentally groaned. Women were so confusing sometimes. How was he going to choose? He could probably just see which one would fall for him easier, or maybe which one would benefit him more…jeez. Max watched his British friend intently, and after a while didn't bother to shake him from his thoughts.

Instead, he whacked him square on the back of the head and ran off, Michelle close behind.

Jude cursed loudly, and almost flipped him off when Sadie walked into the room, counting bills. He lowered his upmost hand slowly, a nervous smile plastered on his face. She merely walked passed him, muttering happily under her breath, down the hallway. When she reached the final door at the end she slammed her fist against it.

"Get up, c'mon wake up!"

Jude scoffed, and almost totally forgot it wasn't just him and his friends living with Sadie. But still bored, he sat back down on the couch and sighed, torn by decision making. He heard someone stumble behind him, and turned around nonchalantly to see Joan behind him…in her pajamas. The man felt his face grow hotter, and smirked to cover his obvious weakness.

"Good mornin'." He nodded slowly. Joan looked at him with wide eyes, and Jude felt that pleasure of not being the only blushing one. She caught herself though, to his surprise.

"_Guten morgen_!" She smiled sweetly and sat beside him, her night dress coming down to her thighs. "Sorry for not being very decent…" He shrugged it off before she could finish her examination of herself in her pajamas that were…totally…nosebleed…worthy…

"Jude?" Joan looked at him with a confused look. He peered back up into her eyes instead of at her legs. "Hmm!" He glanced at her.

"You just…umm…never mind?"

"Yeah…sorry. I'm a dreamer."

She laughed and rubbed at the back of her neck. "You're not the only one."

The two sat awkwardly for a while, Joan moving back and forth around the apartment. She got ready, brushed her teeth (which Jude pointed out, that she did indeed have toothpaste), and made herself decent. Joan's button-up yellow blouse bore bright marks around her figure standing against the boring brown walls. She wore jean walking shorts.

Joan stood in the cramped bathroom, coming back her dark red hair in a loose manner. She didn't feel like doing anything fancy with the beast. Instead, she left it down and made herself pretty with very little traces of makeup. All the while, Jude stood in the doorway, leaning up against his shoulder.

He was curious about her. Something told him he would soon get answers.

"Are you coming to Sadie's gig later?" She finally broke the tension, folding back her curtain of hair with her hand. Jude brushed at his nose and nodded, watching her face light up. Jude let her brush passed him into the hallway, and he turned to watch her leave.

"Where're you goin'?" He asked, dropping his arms. Joan lifted her bass guitar case into her arms, then onto her back. Her eyes met his, and she shrugged in his direction.

"Work, where else?"

Oh…she got him there. Jude felt foolish now for getting his hopes up.

As she reached for the doorknob, the bassist opened it slowly, and turned her face to Jude.

"You coming?"

This caught the latter by surprise. He blinked curiously at her. "What?"

Joan laughed softly and motioned for him to follow. He did so, puffing out his chest to show superior-ship. Inside, he was ready to kick himself. Joan didn't notice, however, and continued to close and lock the apartment.

"Sadie told me to take you around New York today, make you look for illegal work, Mister Visa."

Jude gave a hearty laugh and scratched his head. "She told you 'bout that, did she?"

Joan giggled, and proceeded down the steps. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Feeny, that's what New York is for!"

The man followed after her, walking into the empty morning streets of Greenwich Village. The brick walls were cluttered with both peeling and brand new posters and advertisements. Many of the only people in the streets were smoking something or making deals in the alleys. Jude felt Joan stiffen beside him, and did the good deed of standing closer to her for reassurance.

The sky was dull and grey this morning, taxis drove by the two tenants. Stoplights were the only thing stopping the busy bustling street cars. You could see the slow movement of the clouds in the sky. Barely making out their outlines, Jude followed Joan's directions, and considered the multiple illegal jobs she pointed out.

"…Or you could work in the art industry, like myself."

"What kind of art do you do?" Jude placed his farthest hand in his pocket and left the other closest to the bassist free.

"Oh, I do audio art, not visual. I work in the music trade." She nudged her trusty bass up on her back with her hand. "I took music in high school. And I did a bit in schools teaching music to older students." Nodding with a bit of proud definiteness in her nod, she pointed off into the bar in which she worked in.

"I'm here, if ya' need me." She added, standing in the doorway.

Jude was hesitant to follow after her, to stay at her side the rest of the week, no, the rest of his life. But…he was smarter than that. He wouldn't be tied down. He was man, after all. Man can do what he pleases.

"Alright," Jude lifted his hand, started to take it down, then brought it back up to wave to her as he shivered in the morning breeze. She smiled back at him, and waved back. As soon as his figure became a dot in the distance, she stepped into her workplace for the rest of the afternoon.

Sadie cleared her throat, and her sexy wavy hair sauntered on her back when she ran a ladylike hand through it. Bassist Joan tuned her guitar and strummed lightly, her blue eyes watching Sadie eagerly, waiting for the next song. The Café was full of smokers and customers. It was mellow inside, people watching Sadie set up her band. Beside Joan, Jojo, the new tenant, plucked at his guitar. He was an expert at guitar.

Sadie held up four fingers, nodding over her band approvingly. She was impressed with the hull. And that made Joan feel good.

They nodded. Joan thought for a moment, song number four…right.

"_Why don't we do it in the roadddd?_" Sadie rasped seductively. Joan stumbled with her fingers on the bass, but caught on quickly. Jojo's curls bounced when he rocked his head, playing his guitar professionally.

_Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
No one will be watching us  
Why don't we do it in the road?_

Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
No one will be watching us  
Why don't we do it in the road?

The crowd cheered, and Joan felt an adrenaline rush in her chest. She pumped her fist and thanked the people with Sadie. Sexy Sadie, you never let us down.

Joan's eyes strayed to Jude, who was clapping and giving her the thumbs up, but leaned over to Lucy, the sister of Max. A pang of jealously hit her in the chest, and the adrenaline fell along with her smile. They stood up, the other girl next to Jude not looking impressed. Both left the Café, and Joan, curious and hurt, got up and left the stage.

Sadie stared at her with curious golden brown eyes, but said nothing. She bit down on the pen she had been holding and thought. Coming to a conclusion, she and Jojo encored without the bassist.

But Sadie kept thinking back to the poor girl. She would talk to her soon.

Very soon.


End file.
